LUNA DE PASIÓN
by Lady's Lemon
Summary: Déjate envolver por una historia llena de amor, lujuria y perdición; donde lo prohibido se convierte en obsesión. Rukiaxharem. Au.Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**LUNA DE PASIÓN**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach es obra de tite kubo, tomo prestado sus personajes para vuestro deleite.

 **Capítulo 1 :** Encuentro.

Las once de la noche señalaba un distante y antiguo reloj en la pared, aun vestía un sobrio atuendo negro producto del luto ya había pasado un mes de aquel fatídico día, todo me resultaba sombrío aun no le encontraba sabor a la vida y no estaba segura si lo volvería a encontrar me recosté sobre aquella lujosa cama con las manos extendidas a cada lado, todo mi cuerpo me pesaba, sentía la gravedad del mundo sobre mí y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, recuerdos de aquel día llegaban a mi mente...

Todo lo que recuerdo es una habitación de una clínica y yo postrada en una cama con el monitor cardiaco parpadeando constantemente y un sujeto extraño al cual jamás vi en mi vida, sentado en el sillón a un lado de la cama en modo de vigilia, al verme despertar este se incorporó de inmediato acercándose cada vez más hacia mí, la seguridad con la que a cada paso acortaba la distancia que nos separaba me intimidaba no solo por el hecho de estar con un completo extraño sino por esa rara sensación que a todas la mujeres nos invade al estar en presencia de semejante hombre ya que a medida que se aproximaba podía vislumbrarlo mejor; era muy alto, elegante, sofisticado y sobre todo atractivo; estaba perdiéndome en mis pensamientos que no note que aquel hombre comenzó a hablar.

 _— ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _—Uhm?!...me encuentro bien, y usted es?_

 _—Ah, lo siento mucho mi nombre es Sozuke Aizen, un socio de su hermano._

 _—Es cierto, Aniki donde esta él?!_ — Exclamo, y me embarga una angustia muy grande en mi pecho.

 _— Bueno... ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?_

 _— Yo, yo…_ — Balbuceo, y de pronto flashes en mi mente me invaden, una tras otra imágenes aleatorias aparecen y trato de darle algún orden coherente pero nada, hasta que un recuerdo en particular alarma mi ser — _Espere, recuerdo que estaba en el auto con mi hermano y de pronto alguien nos envistió mientras el chofer daba la vuelta... — Oh, por Dios... ¿Cómo está mi hermano?_ — Pregono.

El hombre endurece su semblante y con total calidez y delicadeza toma mi mano izquierda hacia que mi mano se viese tan pequeña y frágil comparada con las de él, ese acto a pesar de que fue con las mejores intenciones produjo en mi un gran terror acompañado de un escalofrío que recorría mi espina dorsal no sé si aquella persona lo noto pero comencé a sudar y luego de unos escasos segundo retire mi mano por inercia, este de inmediato capto el miedo que iba consumiéndome a una escala exponencial, trato de acercarse más para tranquilizarme pero me senté sobre la cama a duras penas rechazando su cercanía

 _—Por favor dígame que le paso a mi hermano._

 _—Srta. Kuchiki, no se alarme le explicare en cuanto se tranquilice_ _._

 _—Basta, hable ¡Ya!_ — le exhorté.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el cuarto

— _Su hermano..._ — desvío la mirada — _No sobrevivió al accidente._

Me quede muda en ese instante, aquel hombre al no escuchar nada volvió a mirarme buscando alguna señal o pista para saber si había comprendido la gravedad de la situación, pero yo solo sentía que el frío se apoderaba de todo mi ser, poco a poco las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban iban abandonándome luego de ello un pitido se incrusto en mi oído no pude escuchar nada luego de ello, pude sentir como en cámara lenta caía de nuevo a esa dura cama, se ennegrecía mi visión lo último que vi fue aquel hombre salir apresurado de la habitación supongo que en busca de ayuda, pero eso no me importaba ya que caía en un enorme agujero negro que me iba devorando.

— _Así se debe sentir la muerte._ — Pensé. Cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 **...** **  
**

 _—Rukia! Rukia! Donde estas!?_ _  
_  
— _Aquí estoy hermano_. — Respondo con una sonrisa traviesa.  
 _  
_ _— ¿Sabes que no me gusta llamar dos veces verdad?_  
 _  
_ _—Si Nii Sama, discúlpame._ — Un leve sonrojo comienza a teñir mis mejillas siempre me gustaba esconderme de mi hermano, el hecho de que se preocupara por mí y compartir algo como un simple juego con él, es algo que siempre añoraba desde pequeña, Cada que podía me gustaba sacarlo de su monotonía esa fachada de seriedad con el mundo siempre la dejaba a un lado cuando estábamos solos no la dejaba del todo pero al menos era algo y muy significativo para mí, en especial ese día.

 _— ¿Te gusto mi regalo de cumpleaños?_

 _— ¡Sí!_ — Y doy una coqueta vuelta para que me aprecie mejor, aquel vestido en verdad me favorecía era como si flotara en vez de girar — _Tu gusto es exquisito como siempre, hermano._

 _— Es lo menos que te mereces, Rukia, recuerda que eres una Kuchiki y mi más grande orgullo._

Esas palabras calaron en lo más hondo de mi alma y una calidez emanaba de mi corazón a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, no sabía si se podía estar más sonrojada con aquellas palabras así era mi hermano, tan perfecto, recto, un modelo a seguir, la persona más importante para mí en todo el mundo.

— _Vamos Rukia que este día recién empieza, no todos los días se cumple diecisiete_ — En un gesto de entrañable caballerosidad, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, me alcanza la mano invitándome a que la tome para retirarnos a un día que recordare por el resto de mi vida.

Antes de poder salir uno de los empleados se dirige hacia mi hermano, indicándole que alguien lo esperaba en el despacho y que era urgente, y así me dejo a esperas de el en el pasillo.

 _—Ya vengo Rukia, espérame aquí._

 _— Sí, hermano_.

Allí en el pasillo imaginaba con todas las posibles sorpresas que me tendría preparado, ¿tal vez un auto?, ¿Pases para la opera? O ¿Tal vez al parque de diversiones? Lo digo entusiasmada... No, no, me corregí, mi hermano no es de esos lugares la última vez que fuimos tenía diez años y él se la paso serio todo el tiempo solo lo hacía por complacerme, además ya estoy muy grande para esas cosas; tratando de convencerme de mi madurez; uhm pensándolo mejor y sea una cena muy elegante ¡si eso debe ser! ... y el tiempo se iba dilatando mientras me sumergía en las posibilidades de lo que me prepararía aquel día, hasta que de pronto mientras vagaba por el lugar me di con la sorpresa que había llegado a la puerta del despacho, y yo no era de espiar pero la curiosidad me ganó ese momento, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pude mirar por la rendija con quien conversaba mi hermano. Aquel individuo estaba sentado frente a él no pude escuchar lo que decían y entonces solo me limite a descubrir quién era aquel personaje tan inoportuno que tenía ocupado a mi hermano en mi cumpleaños, pasaba los minutos y solo podía ver su espalda pegue más mi oído a la puerta para escucharlos mejor que no note que ellos se aproximaban a la salida y me atraparon desprevenida.

 _— ¿Rukia, que haces aquí?—_ pregunto mi hermano, mirándome fijamente.

— _Eh!? Veras hermano yo... Pasaba casualmente por aquí me dirigía al auto para allí esperarte._ — ¡Dios! Que buena era inventando excusas, pensé — _¿Qué casualidad no? ..._

Mi hermano rodó sus ojos, sabía que de esta no me iba a librar pero él no era de los que armaba escándalos o reprendían en frente de visitas, temple kuchiki ¡Ante todo!, mientras nos comunicábamos entre miradas mi hermano y yo, no pude dejar de sentir una intensa mirada de parte de la otra persona que estaba de espectador de aquella escena familiar, sentía como si me inspeccionaran minuciosamente cada centímetro de mi ser, me sentía desnuda ante aquella mirada si esto se iba extendiendo saltaría por el resguardo de mi hermano que no tardo en presentarnos.

 _—Rukia, te presento a Aizen Sosuke_. —Señalándolo con la palma extendida — _Será mi futuro socio en un nuevo negocio._ _  
_  
Este personaje se veía refinado no tanto como mi hermano pero he de destacar que a pesar que llevaba unos aburridos anteojos su mirada me parecía intrigante pero sobre todo penetrante y no ayudaba en mucho que aquel no dejara de sonreír al término de cada frase, los minutos pasaban y un tenue rubor se formaba en mis mejillas nunca nadie se había atrevido mirarme de esa forma en un rápido intento de que parase de inspeccionarme cruce mis brazos para así de alguna forma cubrirme y rogaba que Aniki no se percatara de la situación pero a pesar de todo eso, se veía una persona buena y decente dejando al lado su perspicaz mirada.

— _Fue un placer conocerla Srta. Kuchiki_ — Termina diciendo con una media sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos — _Espero verla más seguido._

 _— El gusto es mío Sr. Sosuke_. — Digo haciendo una tímida reverencia.

— _Por favor dígame Aizen, hasta luego!_  
 _  
_ _—Hasta luego Sr. Aizen_ — Y es acompañado por mi hermano hasta la salida.

Una vez en el lujoso restaurante mi hermano me entrega el último de mis regalos una carpeta con el nombre de una de las más prestigiosas universidades de América.

— _Rukia ya es tiempo de que te forjes un buen futuro, no te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado en la carpeta esta detallado el itinerario del nuevo año académico, para cuando cumplas los 18 estarás iniciando las clases en cualquier área que elijas, claro lo ideal sería algo de acuerdo al rubro en el que manejamos las empresas, pero esos son detalles siempre puedes hacer otra carrera luego..._ — Y lo interrumpo de golpe.

 _— ¡Espera hermano!_ — Lo digo de una forma no tan alarmante, debía guardar recato— aun debo procesar toda la información que me proporcionas.

— _No hay nada que analizar Rukia, todo ya está decidido comenzaras tu carrera el próximo año en América._

— _Se perfectamente lo que debo hacer hermano, se lo que esperas de mí y no hay otra cosa que aspire en el mundo que ser merecedora de tu orgullo y esto lo es, pero..._ — el aire escapa de mis pulmones no me quería ver débil ante mi hermano quería ser fuerte e inquebrantable como el pero la sola idea de estar lejos y no poder verlo me aterraba. _—... Ya no podré verte hermano, estaré sola._ _  
_  
Mi hermano abre sus ojos por la sorpresa de mi inquietud y deja escapar un leve suspiro.

— _Rukia, no debes sentirte de esta forma, como dije antes tengo todo planeado, viajare cada quincena a estados unidos a visitarte y cuando tengas tiempo libre regresaras a casa, se cuán difícil es para ti y aunque no lo creas no es una decisión que me fue fácil tomar, a pesar de todo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro._

 _—Pero No será lo mismo..._

 _—Lo sé, pero son sacrificios que debemos asumir para un bien mayor, debes estar preparada para lo que la vida te proponga debes saber que este es un mundo cruel y para ello yo te daré las armas necesarias para que la afrontes con altivez y templanza, ese es el precio de llevar un gran apellido a cuestas, Rukia._ _  
_  
 _—Si Nii sama... Gracias por preocuparte por mí._ — Suelto, dejando caer una traicionera lagrima por mi rostro.

— _Este es tu décimo séptimo cumpleaños y si dejo que mi hermana suelte más lagrimas quiere decir que falle en mi misión como hermano mayor_. — Y me alcanza el más finísimo de los pañuelos, no podía rechazarlo, él era mi debilidad quien con una sola palabra podría alzarme y hundirme a la vez, Oh! cuanto lo quería...

 **...**

Despierto apesadumbrada Por los tranquilizantes administrados siento humedad en el borde de mis ojos y de pronto un pañuelo sostenido por una amplia mano limpia mis lágrimas

 _— Ha estado llorando todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, ¿fue un mal sueño? Srta. Kuchiki._

 _—Al contrario fue uno de los mejores_ — Respondo con pesar.

 _—Entiendo..._

 _— ¿Que continua ahora Sr. Sosuke?_ — pregunto lo más impávida posible aunque estuviera muerta por dentro, y si ahora lo recordaba perfectamente aquel sueño despejo todas mis dudas acera de su identidad, debía aceptar que la falta de esos anteojos hacían una gran diferencia en el _— He de confesar que ahora estoy sola y no sé como afrontar todo lo que se avecina._

— _Usted no está sola Srta. Kuchiki, me tiene a mí, fue voluntad de su hermano._

* * *

Al otro lado de la sala un ansioso Aizen trataba de concentrarse en sus asuntos pero había algo o alguien que no dejaba que continuase en lo suyo...

Las puertas se abren de par en par y tras ello una alta figura masculina aparece era el hombre que por orden legal le concedieron ser mi tutor. Ante tal intempestiva intromisión me incorporo de inmediato sentándome en el borde de la cama y sacándome de mi remembranza.

 _—Aizen sama!—_ Digo sorprendida con una mano en el pecho.

 _—Buenas noches, Rukia_ — Responde, cerrando las puertas tras el — _Quería saber si estas cómoda en tu nueva habitación, quiero que tu estadía aquí sea la más acogedora posible._ _  
_  
 _— Si, Gracias_ — Suelto algo nerviosa, me toma por sorpresa su visita y más aún que cerrara la puerta con el pestillo — _No debe molestarse tanto por mí, estoy bien_.

— _No es ninguna molestia, Rukia para mi es el mayor de los placeres tenerte aquí, debo cuidar bien de ti y eso es lo que haré desde ahora._ — Con una intimidante determinación se acerca a paso lento desajustando su corbata — _Ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable para que entremos en confianza, deberías ya a llamarme por mi nombre sin honoríficos, Rukia_ — Termina diciendo, deteniéndose a medio metro de mí y lanzando su fino saco en la cama.

— _Disculpe, pero es la costumbre_. — Lo digo apenada tratando de pararme pero él me detiene colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

— _Rukia, creo que ya va siendo hora de romper la tensión entre nosotros._ — Y con suma parsimonia me acuesta sobre la cama él toma mi cuello y se acomoda encima mío colocando parte de su peso sobre la otra mano al costado de mi rostro — _Veras Rukia desde el primer momento en que te vi no pude sacarte de mi mente y no es que lo quisiera solo que con el tiempo mi necesidad de ti se iba incrementando cada día y la verdad es que ya no puedo controlarlo más._ — confiesa, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello inhalando cada centímetro de este con una imperiosa necesidad y en un largo suspiro su respingada nariz termina sobre mi oreja — _Lo siento Rukia quería que nuestro primer encuentro sea más adecuado pero no puedo contenerme, no obstante eso no significa que no te haga disfrutarlo, te haré recordar esta noche aun cuando estés sola y te sirva de inspiración mientras esperas por mí de aquí en adelante._

 _— ¡Pero que está diciendo!_ — Lo digo sumamente impactada tratado de darle alguna explicación a sus acciones la cercanía de su cuerpo me paralizaba y el olor de su perfume me embriagaba, mis sentidos perdían eficacia a cada roce y respiración en mi cuello — _Suélteme por favor, esto está mal!_ — Digo entrecortada el no dejaba de acariciar todo lo que podía por encima de la ropa cuando en un momento este se quitó su costosa camisa, aproveche su despiste para a duras penas escapar de él gateando sobre las sabanas de pronto con una fuerza abrumadora soy arrastrada por las piernas hacia abajo y aprovecha para quitarme los tacones, alzando la pierna derecha este comienza a besar en su recorrido pie, tobillo, muslo... Y solo alcanzo a sostener mi vestido para que no subiera más de lo debido — _¡Por favor esto es incorrecto pare! ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?_ _  
_  
— _Vamos Rukia no pretendas que no sabes lo que pasara... Solo te pido una cosa para que sea favorecedor para ambos, relájate y disfruta, veras que dé a pocos terminaras cediendo_ — Lo dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos llenos de lujuria eran tan penetrantes que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, cuando el vio que su trayecto de besos era interrumpido por el vestido y mi negación a dejarlo continuar este tomo mi mano con fuerza y desatendió mi pierna que inmediatamente la use en mi defensa coloque mi pie sobre su esculpido abdomen dejando una tranquera para que no se acercara.

— _¡Pare, se lo ruego!_ — Le implore una vez más— _Si se detiene ahora, olvidare esto y no lo volveremos a hablar._ _  
_  
No oí palabra alguna ya que tenía los ojos cerrados termine gritando tratando de hacer una negociación con él y así parase tal atropello. Al no oír respuesta abrí mis ojos con temor y pude ver como se formaba una descarada sonrisa de lado en el rostro de ese desalmado. Soltó su agarre y se Alejo un poco cuando pensé que mis ruegos fueron escuchados tomo ventaja de mi abertura y se abalanzo presuroso, sin piedad arranco el vestido de un tirón lacerando mi piel en el proceso, estaba aterrorizada ante tal feroz acto, sabía que no me daría tregua alguna otra vez y decidí luchar por mi integridad dando golpes a la deriva tras esto usando la fuerza bruta logro detener mis brazos con una sola mano por encima de mi cabeza y con la otra agarro la corbata que yacía sobre las sabanas y me enmarrocó contra el espaldar de la cama.

— _Uhm... que gran sorpresa Rukia, resultaste toda una fierecilla._ — Soltó, mientras iba despojándome de los trozos de tela que me cubrían, quedando solo en interiores— _Quien iba a pensarlo con semejante apellido que cargas... Pero sabes eso me agrada, hará que el encuentro sea más intenso._ _  
_  
Estaba paralizada, ya no tenía defensas, ni esperanza alguna de salir airosa de esta situación, me sentía tan vulnerable el arrodillado entre mis piernas imponiendo su fuerza y hombría ante mí, comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón y a liberarse de su última prenda dejando en evidencia semejante excitación de su sexo que más que eso parecía un erguido mástil esperando ser atendido, mi pudor me gano y desvié la mirada y unas desleales lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos.

— _¿Porque hace esto?_ — Pregunte apelando a su piedad como última instancia.

— _Nadie conoce la razón del deseo Rukia, es una necesidad básica, que debemos aplacar sucumbiendo a ella y yo te he deseado hace tanto tiempo_. — Responde, lamiendo lascivamente mis lágrimas — _Hasta tus lágrimas son un afrodisiaco para mí._ — Y mete sus manos por debajo de mi espalda para así sacarme el pequeño bra que me cubría empezando su ardua labor, comerme entera.

Sentía el frío del ambiente sobre mis pechos haciendo que estos se endurezcan de inmediato, este al notarlo dijo...

— _Uhmmm veo que tienes frío eres muy sensible Rukia, no te preocupes dentro de poco comenzaras a hervir_ — Y con esto amasa mis pechos, acercando su rostro a ellas decide tomar toda la aureola derecha con su boca sentía como su ladina lengua jugaba con el pezón haciendo círculos, en un tortuoso vaivén provocando que se endureciese más, no contento con ello hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo agregando leves mordidas en la punta jalado despacio hacia arriba esto produjo que levantara la espalda de sorpresa, no sabía con exactitud las emociones que empezaban a embargarme eran tantas dolor, ira, pudor, debilidad, pero una en particular me atormentaba, no podía expresarla a mis escasos diecisiete años era una total inexperta en todo el tema del sexo conocía lo que enseñaban en cualquier preparatoria del estado pero jamás había querido experimentar en carne propia, la educación que me dieron era estricta y recatada todos esos temas eran un tabú en mi familia, nunca pensé que mi primer encuentro sería no consensuado y tan pronto que ni siquiera era legal, pero descubrí que no era ajena a esa sensación, la excitación.

 _—Ahhh..._ — Deje soltar mi primer gemido sentía que mis mejillas ardían no quería mirar lo que me hacía pero era inevitable no sentirlo aun salían unas cuantas lagrimas por mis ojos era un manojo de nervios, en esos instantes como el sentencio, todo mi cuerpo ardía y el solo estaba ocupando mis pequeños pechos, sentía su saliva escurrir sobre mi piel sus descaradas manos se divertían recorriendo mi cuerpo; una torturando mi pezón y la otra exprimiendo mis glúteos mientras su boca no paraba de succionar mi pecho izquierdo; él tomaba ventaja de mi pequeña estatura llegando fácilmente a cada rincón, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía como su erección se restregaba sobre el encaje de mi braga haciendo que una humedad mojara la totalidad de la tela haciendo que otro gemido escapara de mis labios.

De pronto él se separó, de inmediato lo mire y pude apreciar su cuerpo, y al fin ver lo que antes me negaba, su virilidad muy tiesa y con un líquido translucido que hacia brillar la punta comenzaba a quedar hipnotizada y decidí subir la mirada hacia su formado abdomen, su alta figura, su alargado mentón, sus mojados labios y su mirada fija en mi intimidad, podía adivinar lo que miraba, una húmeda pantaleta que con sus hábiles manos me despojo de ella, Inmediatamente cerré mis piernas pero no duraron así por mucho tiempo ya que con fuerza fui abierta para su deleite, expectante vio como mis jugos emanaban sin recato, mojando las sabanas.

 _— ¡No mire!_ — Grité, nunca estuve más avergonzada en toda la vida.

Pude divisar el fuego en su mirada, se relamió los labios y ataco mi sexo sentía como su experta lengua abría mi entrada ante tal acto apreté con fuerza mis muslos pero me detuvo con sus brazos, me revolvía quería que parase esa sensación aunque me volvía loca era demasiado para mí, con unos de sus dedos abrió mis húmedos labios cual flor se tratase para facilitar su degustación recorría toda la longitud de mi vulva de arriba a abajo, hasta que sentí una leve succión en aquel botón que me hizo brincar en respuesta.

 _—Uhmmm..._ — Deje escapar sugerentes sonidos que en compañía con los que producían su lengua en mi sexo hacían una sinfonía muy erótica, pensé que ya no podría soportar más hasta que hizo otra pausa subió hasta mi oreja lamiendo en su camino ombligo, costillas, cuello y mejilla pero su mano seguía acariciando mi intimidad, divise sus pupilas dilatadas nunca me sentí tan expuesta, respiraba con la boca abierta el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones ya no era dueña de mis acciones la saliva escurría por la comisura de mis labios estaba tan indefensa.

— _Vaya, Rukia!_ _Parece que lo estas disfrutando, pero déjame decirte que recién estamos empezando_ — Sentí que sus dedos allí abajo se tensaron— _Lo que sentiste apenas fue el ápice de lo que vendrá, quiero prepararte para el plato fuerte._

Y a continuación introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, abrí los ojos de par en par ante aquella intromisión, sus dedos entraban y salían, giraban, se enrollaban en mi canal, produciendo más lubricación de la que podía imaginar, el exploraba todo lo que le venía en gana siempre expectante de las expresiones que me producía, Era su muñeca.

— _Eres deliciosamente estrecha, Rukia estas succionando mis dedos!_ — Confiesa, exhalando en mi oreja — _Si sigues así, no podré contenerme y te tomare de inmediato!—_ Y como si el controlara mis sensaciones me brindo mi primer orgasmo.  
 _  
_ _—Ah...mmm...—_ Un gemido entrecortado pronuncié, arqueando mi espalda cual contorsionista, sentí una corriente eléctrica poderosa desde mi centro a cada rincón de mis extremidades, deje caer mi cuerpo súbitamente. Tras ello Aizen se incorpora entre mis muslos tallándose el erecto miembro con su mano totalmente lubricada por mis fluidos, miraba el espectáculo que mi orgasmo le brindaba, mi pecho subía y bajaba para tratar de aplacar mi éxtasis. Transcurriendo escasos minutos el Impone todo su cuerpo sobre el mío y comenzó a hurgar mi entrada con la punta de su glande, sentí que desfallecía...

— _¡No, por favor! ¡Soy virgen, no me haga esto!—_ Admito.

— _Lo sé! ¿Qué clase de tutor me consideras!? Se cada detalle de mi preciosa huérfana y debo confesar que eso me excita más!_ — y comienza a meter de a pocos la cabeza de su miembro — _¿Lo sientes Rukia? Esto es exquisito y es solo una parte_. — Dice con una ahogada voz, debía reconocer que era extraño y placentero no se comparaba a sus diestros dedos, mis caderas se movían por si solas para un mayor contacto de este, ya no era yo.

— _No te muevas, Rukia. Déjamelo a mí y no te haré daño_. — Con estas palabras comenzó a penetrarme lentamente hasta un punto en que el dolor me hizo recobrar la cordura que el placer me había quitado.

 _— ¡Me lástima! ¡Deténgase!_ — Grité.

— _Lo siento, pequeña mía, aún falta... solo resiste, te lo compensare_. — Y termina de penetrarme en un solo movimiento.

Quede muda no me esperaba tal acción, el dolor incremento pero él se mantenía inmóvil adivinando mi sufrimiento, pasaban los segundos y me iba acostumbrando estar así de llena, sentía toda su longitud en mi interior como su punta chocaba con el extremo de mi canal me sentía cálida de nuevo poco a poco me iba gustando el hecho de albergar su miembro. Imagino que vio mi semblante cambiar ya que con un ritmo cadencioso inicio las embestidas lentas pero firmes ahora el dejaba salir unos roncos gemidos que me excitaban. En esa posición parecía un depredador que se daba un gran festín y yo por supuesto era su cena, no contento con las penetraciones que me otorgaba succionaba mi lóbulo, bajó hasta hacer lo mismo en mi cuello agregando mordidas que eran dolorosas pero en ese momento toda mi atención estaba más al sur.

— _Es una exquisita tortura tomarte de esta agonizante forma, pero no te acostumbres... Que luego me tocará disfrutar._ — Me advierte.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de sus tortuosos embistes que me llevo a tener el segundo orgasmo de la noche era un mar de sensaciones, culpa, vulnerabilidad, tristeza, ira, resentimiento pero todos esos sentimientos eran opacados por el éxtasis que hacía que pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba.

— _Al parecer eres multiorgasmica, encontrar eso en una mujer es muy raro hoy en día, eres una caja de sorpresas, Rukia_ — Termina diciendo mordiendo mi lóbulo — _¿Vamos por el tercer round, te parece? Esta vez me toca gozar._

Con esas palabras no me da tiempo a recuperarme del clímax desata mis manos del espaldar, me reduce contra la cama colocando mis brazos tras mi espalda y una vez más estaba indefensa ante su ataque. Le gustaba dominar la situación ver mi espalda desnuda hizo que se introdujese en mí en un solo movimiento sin reparos estrujaba con fuerza mi glúteos podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi piel, como si se anclara en ellos para no perder agarre ante sus propias embestidas su ritmo era vigoroso, el sonido que producían el encuentro desenfrenado de nuestros sexos eran tan indecente que me prendía una vez más. No podía creer cuán lejos habíamos llegado esa noche ya no podía pensar en lo correcto o incorrecto toda mi voluntad desapareció y solo me enfoque a disfrutar el placer que mi verdugo me brindaba. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban como nuestros fluidos al alcanzar el clímax a la vez, él se recostó en mi espalda por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego me voltio sobre su pecho que era aún más cómodo que el mismo colchón ya no tenía fuerzas para negarme a sus atenciones era toda suya en ese momento y como si no hubiese bastado tomarme a la fuerza de pronto toma mi rostro besándome con pasión lo cual me sorprende en demasía llegando a soltar un leve suspiro.

Y así mi primer beso e inocencia fue robada por la persona en quien debía confiar...

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Historias originales**  
 _Cada comentario nos hace mejores fanfickers._ _  
_ _La actualización es directamente proporcional a la sumatoria de comentarios, favoritos y seguidores._ _  
_ _Psd: Si la vida te da limones, has lemon-anda..._

 **Lady's Lemon**  
 ***•~** _Evocando tus deseos más profundos_ **~•***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Atrapada.

Una luz enceguecedora se filtraba entre las cortinas la cual me despertó, no recordaba lo que había soñado ni lo que había ocurrido horas antes pero al levantarme de aquella cama y verme totalmente desnuda me llevo a la cruda realidad, había sido tomada por mi tutor, quien para mi buena suerte ya no se encontraba a mi lado solo habían sabanas revueltas pero no había rastro de él o de ropa alguna, debía de haberse deshecho de toda evidencia del ultrajo acontecido la noche anterior supuse, y que ya era tarde al ver que el reloj marcaba alrededor de las diez del día. Decidí tomar una ducha la necesitaba con suma urgencia pero al incorporarme pude notar que aún estaba fatigada y adolorida mis piernas me temblaban era como si hubiese terminado un gran maratón, a duras penas llegue a la ducha espere que la tina se llenara y comencé a limpiar mi cuerpo exhaustivamente necesitaba quitar todo rastro que el dejó sobre mí, tanto fue mi empeño en purificarme por llamarlo de alguna forma, que termine cansada y deje remojando mi cuerpo en la bañera mi mente divagaba recordé otra vez más a mi hermano, en todo lo que había pasado y sentí una punzada en mi pecho la culpa, la vergüenza y la humillación me ahogaban pensar que mi hermano estuviese con vida y que se enterase que había sido ultrajada por la persona en quien me había dejado a recaudo me avasallaba pero aún más el hecho que a pesar de tal tragedia, haya caído presa de la lujuria al final de todo, rompía más mi devastado corazón no podía con ello pensar que dejaría de ser su orgullo, terminar humillando a mi hermano y al apellido que tan raudamente había protegido seria la estocada final. Quería llorar desahogarme pero me sentía seca por dentro ya había derramado suficientes lagrimas auto compadeciéndome pero la tristeza seguía allí — ¿De qué forma podría quitarme de encima todos estos sentimientos?— No hallaba respuesta yo seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos mirando a la nada hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron de nuevo a tierra.

— _Señorita Kuchiki, ¿Se encuentra bien?_ — Pregunto la ama de llaves detrás de la puerta del baño.

— _Estoy bien Momo no te preocupes._

— _Lo siento por importunarla señorita pero no contestaba mi llamado desde la alcoba por eso entre._

— _Pierde cuidado, no es tan grave_. —Dime que pasa.

— _Bueno quería comunicarle que dentro de unos minutos estará el almuerzo listo en el comedor si usted desea le puedo traer los platillos a su alcoba._

— _No tengo hambre, gracias._ — Respondo cortante.

— _Pero señorita usted no ha desayunado, Aizen Sama nos dio órdenes estrictas de que no la despertáramos temprano y ya será medio día, por favor pruebe bocado al menos, hágalo por Aizen Sama._

Tsk!... Ese maldito tiene el descaro de preocuparse por mí, pensé.

— _Está bien Momo puedes traerlo. —_ Con tal de no verle la cara, termine diciendo en voz baja.

Salgo de la bañera y voy por una toalla al pasar por el espejo detengo mi rumbo y diviso mi reflejo algo en particular llama mi atención marcas violáceas en mi cuello paso la mano sobre mi piel y recuerdo su origen, imágenes arriban a mi mente momentos intensos y el rubor aparece — ¡Lo odio!— Detesto que mi cuerpo me traicione y sacudo mi cabeza ya no quería pensar en ello, pero caigo en cuenta de algo alarmante — ¡Cómo diablos lo pase por alto! — Lo de anoche puede acarrear consecuencias y muy graves en ningún momento ese desconsiderado uso protección — ¿Pero que le pasaba por la cabeza?— no pensaba en la consecuencias de sus actos a futuro — ¡Dios no, podía quedar embarazada! — Aunque no era un día riesgoso debía tomar precauciones en ese momento di gracias haber tomado atención a la clase obligatoria del gobierno acerca de educación sexual y recordé el tema de los anticonceptivos de emergencia, — ¿Pero cómo los conseguiría? —Debía arreglármelas por mí misma no podía correr el riego que alguien se enterase que los necesitaba y que unieran cabos — ¡Eso jamás!— Solo esperaba que Aizen no estuviera en la casa y tener que verlo, entonces me dispuse a colocarme la bata para cambiarme de atuendo miro en el armario, apuesto por unos vaqueros y una cafarena negra debía cubrir esas marcas para no revivir aquel suceso y que los demás de la mansión no lo notaran.

Lista ya para salir y sin un plan en mente soy interceptada por Momo en la puerta de la habitación

— _Srta. Kuchiki aquí esta lo que pidió._ — Lo dice con una sonrisa risueña, estaba sosteniendo la bandeja de plata con el almuerzo esperando a que la deje pasar.

— _Oh! Gracias Momo, colócalo en la mesa_. —Le indico.

— _Bueno Srta. Espero que sea de su agrado._ — termina diciendo con una leve reverencia disponiendo a retirarse.

— _¡Espera Momo!_ — La detengo — _¿Aizen está en la mansión_? — pregunto sin dejar de mirar el platillo.

— _No se encuentra Srta. ¿Desea hablar con él?_

— _No, es simple curiosidad. ¿Y el chofer está disponible?_

— _Si lo está Srta. ¿Desea pedirle un encargo?_

— _Comunícale que saldremos dentro de una hora, por favor._

— _Como usted ordene Srta_. — Y termina por retirarse.

Termino rápidamente todo lo que trajo Momo, no debía perder tiempo y terminar por cruzarme con Aizen. Salgo de mi habitación con suma prisa y observo en la puerta de la sala a un hombre alto y pelirrojo el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, muy bien vestido con un sobrio terno negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra a juego y unas gafas tipo aviador, se veía muy bien para ser un simple chofer lo dije para mis adentros.

— _¡Renji!_ — lo llame.

— _Dígame Srta. Kuchiki._ — Se tensa, al parecer por una extraña razón mi cercanía lo ponía nervioso.

— _Por favor llévame al centro comercial más cercano. —_ Sigo de largo mi camino hasta el auto.

— _De inmediato Señorita._ — Y me abre la puerta trasera del Mercedes Benz negro.

Mientras conducía recordé como llegue a ese lugar luego de que me dieran de alta en la clínica, los primeros en darme la bienvenida fueron Momo Hinamori la ama de llaves, una tierna chica castaña algo mayor que yo, bordeaba los veinte años muy comedida y eficiente pero sobretodo con una gran admiración por Aizen; el otro era Renji Abarai el chofer de la mansión un joven que bordeaba los veinticuatro con aspecto de villano pero bueno y torpe por dentro esto lo descubrí el día del funeral de mi hermano...

 **...**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde el clima acompañaba la ocasión, la tarde nublada y sombría no ayudaban en mucho sobrellevar ese amargo momento estaba con muchos sedantes encima los días anteriores no paraba de llorar, no dormía, ni comía y no hubo otra alternativa que aceptar pastillas de prescripción médica; la depresión por la que pasaba empeoraba mi situación, escuchaba distante cada pésame que me daban, había mucha gente a la que no conocía, debo recalcar que eran varias las personas que trabajaban para mi hermano no sé si me acompañaban en mi dolor o era puro formalismo, desconocía los negocios de mi hermano por consiguiente a sus empleados y socios, de pronto sentí un abrazo firme pero acogedor sobre mí, levante la mirada para averiguar de quien se trataba, era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco con una mirada tranquila y sonrisa sincera al ver su característica cabellera blanca pude reconocerlo.

— _¡Ukitake... San!_ — Lo dije con una voz entrecortada.

— _Hola Rukia, siento encontrarnos de nuevo en estas circunstancias, debes saber que quería mucho a tu hermano, era uno de mis mejores amigos y tu pequeña eras la persona más importante para él, como el solía decir su más grande orgullo y ahora eres la heredera kuchiki no llores más Rukia a él no le gustaría que las lágrimas empañen tu belleza_ — Y limpia mi rostro con su tibia mano regalándome su apacible sonrisa.

Me sentía tan sola y abandonada que sentir su cálido abrazo y sus tiernas palabras entibiaron mi frío corazón y eche a llorar sobre su pecho.

— _Sé que es una perdida muy grande para ti Rukia, pero debes ser fuerte eso es lo que tu hermano siempre quiso, y no estás sola desde ahora estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites._

De repente siento que alguien se acerca por mi espalda.

— _Nos tienes a ambos, Rukia_. — Y una amplia mano toca mi hombro desde atrás, atrayéndome hacia a él.

Volteo y era el lobo vestido de oveja, estaba tan elegante como siempre, ese traje negro marcaba muy bien su firme espalda y acentuaba más su blanca piel, él se había encargado de todo lo concerniente tanto del funeral y del entierro como él lo había prometido estaba al pendiente de mis necesidades.

— _Aizen, gracias por encargarte de todo._ — Dijo el mejor amigo de mi hermano — _Pero no será necesario que te ocupes más de Rukia, desde ahora lo haré yo._ — Soltó con una serena pero convincente voz, estaba decidido, se haría cargo de mí.

— _Me conmueve tu devoción para con tu amigo Ukitake, estoy seguro que te encargarías bien de nuestra pequeña Rukia._ — Y me junta más hacia él. — _Pero he de recalcarte que ese derecho se me fue otorgado y yo más que complacido lo llevare acabo, conocí bien a Byakuya éramos socios y también amigos el confiaba en mí y espero que tú también lo hagas, ya que tenemos objetivos en común el bienestar de Rukia._ — Me sentía una presa entre dos fieras, aunque en ese momento confiaba en ambos, eso no me dejaba del todo tranquila.

— _Mhmm..._ — Soltó un largo suspiro el peliblanco. — _Está bien Aizen tienes un punto, debemos hacerlo por el bien de Rukia y su patrimonio, Cuenta conmigo para lo que haga falta desde ahora me gustaría estar al tanto de la hermana de mi amigo, si ella está de acuerdo._ — Pregunta y me mira amigablemente esperando una respuesta.

— _Por supuesto._ — Respondo algo apenada por tanta atención hacia mi parte, no sabía si la merecía, me resultaba halagador que dos hombres se disputaran mi tutoría, pero si hubiese adivinado lo que me tendría preparado el futuro... Cuanto me hubiese gustado haberme quedado con el noble Jushiro Ukitake.

Una vez en el Campo Santo ya era tiempo para enterrar los restos de mi amado hermano, para variar había empezado a llover hasta el cielo lloraba su perdida, todos teníamos la cabeza agachada observando como los más allegados a él cogían las palas y empezaban a sepultarlo mientras el Padre oraba en su nombre, la lluvia hacía eco al chocar con las lúgubres paraguas, el único soporte que tenía en ese momento era el fuerte abrazo que me daba el bondadoso Ukitake; y con el otro me brindaba refugio contra aguacero, aquella escena me descomponía no podía verla más y salí corriendo sin importar el que dirán a lo lejos oí la voz de Aizen pero no me detuve, cada vez se me hacía más difícil seguir el paso hasta que caí rendida al suelo cerca de un mausoleo, sola y sin nadie que me viera solloce sin miramientos sobre el frío césped, transcurrido un tiempo oí unos pasos era el chofer que buscaba mi paradero en cuanto me vio en el piso presuroso se acercó para levantarme.

— _¡Déjame Renji! ¡Quiero estar sola, acaso no lo entienden!_ — Le grite, con rabia contenida.

Él se no se movió he hizo una pausa

— _Más vale haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado, o eso dicen...— Rompe el silencio. —Lo sé es una frase muy trillada no soy muy bueno con las palabras._ — Suelta, mirando hacia un costado y frotando su nuca. _— Pero lo que quiero decirle es que no sabe con la suerte que cuenta, muchos anhelan tener una relación como la que tuvo con su hermano; a leguas uno puede notar que era un amor puro y sincero; o tener al menos a alguien quien se preocupe por uno, tener un lazo que nos una a este mundo, la vida solitaria es la peor de todas, a nadie le interesas, a nadie le importas, muchos no saben ni si quiera que existes pero con el tiempo podrá entender que perder a alguien no es el fin, podrá crear nuevos lazos con esto no quiero decir que remplazara a su hermano sino que estos ayudaran a ver la vida menos sombría y llevadera, no se preocupe su hermano siempre estará con usted, ese amor nunca se pierde transciende la muerte y cualquier barrera._ — Toma mi mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie y me entrega la rosa blanca que llevaba con él.

— _Gracias, Renji._ — Limpio mis lágrimas y luego de mucho tiempo esbozo mi primera sonrisa.

Me mira fijamente y como si se preocupara de que me incomodara su atención, voltea de inmediato y me da la espalda

— _Si, si ehmmm... Mejor volvamos con los demás, la están esperando Srta. Kuchiki._ — Responde nerviosamente y lo sigo, pareciéndome graciosa su reacción...

 **...**

Supongo que mi vista se encontraba perdida mirando a través de las lunas polarizadas ya que Renji me aviso que pronto llegaríamos al destino.

— _Srta. Kuchiki, ya estamos por llegar al centro comercial._ — Dice, mirándome tras el retrovisor.

— _Está bien, Renji_ — luego de dos minutos estaciona el lujoso auto y salgo de este. — _Espérame aquí no voy a tardar._ — Le ordeno, y en respuesta el pelirrojo solo asiente.

Una vez dentro del gran centro comercial busco una farmacia y a lo lejos la encuentro, era pequeña pero se veía muy bien abastecida, discreción era lo que quería y entre en ella sin dudarlo.

— _Buenos días señorita ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?_ — Pregunta el encargado este era un hombre grande y corpulento con un gran bigote.

— _Bueno pues vera... Yo..._ — Estaba intimidada no sabía que hacer y solo balbuceaba me daba vergüenza pedir una pastilla de emergencia o algún equivalente a ese hombre y no ayudaba en mucho que se agachara para verme mejor incluso pude mirarme a través de sus anteojos y ver mi pavor de reflejo, pero fue tanta mi suerte que otro cliente impaciente apareció y solicito su atención, este solo pudo ir a atenderlo y excusarse conmigo.

— _Uff._..— Solté con pesar y busque otro encargado que me pudiera atender, y de pronto vi una mano que me hacía señas para que me acercara, era una joven con párpados caídos y un característico mechón doble sobre su rostro.

— _Buenos días señorita, me llamo Ururu, disculpe a Tessai San es intimidante a veces, Pero es el mejor Farmacéutico de la tienda_ —Y hace una ligera reverencia. — _¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_

Esta vez le atine pensé, me daba la confianza suficiente para pedirle lo que tanto necesitaba.

— _Me da un anticonceptivo de emergencia, por favor._ — Lo digo lo más relajada posible.

— _Claro, me da la receta médica. —_ Termina diciendo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla ya que abría el sistema del inventario.

¡Diablos!— Pensé esto me pasa por venir aquí sin un plan en mente es obvio que me pedirían receta, en este país aún es ilegal vender este medicamento sin prescripción médica ya que las tasas de natalidad son muy bajas y además las leyes a cerca si estas pastillas son o no abortivas aún están en tela de juicio y maldije una vez más mi suerte y al estúpido gobierno.

— _Bueno pues vera yo, olvide la receta es para una amiga y se encuentra indispuesta por eso no se lo pude pedir._ — Acudiendo una vez más a mis dotes de actriz.

— _Señorita no podemos venderle sin la receta correspondiente, disculpe. —_ Dice la joven de cabellos negros dispuesta a retirarse al almacén.

— _¡Espere! —_ La detengo. — _¿Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo?—_ Y deslizo suavemente unos billetes sobre el mostrador, ella solo se limita a ver la cantidad que le ofrezco y regresa.

— _Espere un momento, Señorita ya regreso._ — Termina diciendo sin levantar ni un solo billete, lo cual me sorprende y me deja esperando por ella, los minutos iban pasando sin que alguien se acercase y termino por imaginar lo peor... ¿Y si llamaban a la policía? O peor ¿Si llegaban a contactarse con Aizen? No ya estaba delirando, comenzaba a sudar, no podía exponerme de esa forma era una tonta y justo cuando decidí irme del lugar aparece la encargada con alguien más.

— _Siento la demora Señorita, él es el dueño de la farmacia._ — Y termina señalando a un hombre no más de treinta años, rubio y con un sombrero verde con líneas blancas.

— _Buenas Señorita soy Urahara Kisuke, el dueño y administrador de esta humilde farmacia, para servirle.—_ Dice el pintoresco personaje a mi frente. — _Me acaban de comunicar que usted tiene un inconveniente con la receta médica, lamento informarle que estamos de manos atadas señorita sin receta no podemos vender._

— _Bueno no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar inclusive conciencias._ — Y apoyo un codo en el mostrador para tapar el dinero de las cámaras y así juntar más el dinero a su disposición.

— _Usted es muy generosa y persuasiva bella Señorita._ — Se quita su sombrero y lo coloca encima del dinero. _— Yo mismo la despachare._ — Y se va llevándose consigo el botín otra vez me encuentro sola, y luego de unos escasos minutos no tarda en llegar con una bolsa. — _Aquí tiene lo que pidió, es más le obsequiamos por su compra vitaminas muy útiles y necesarias para toda joven_ — termina diciendo guiñándome un ojo. _— Es por cuenta de la casa._ — susurra. — _Espero que sea una cliente recurrente señorita, fue un placer._

— _Gracias._ — Respondo y salgo de allí con prisa ya a una distancia prudente reviso lo que contiene la bolsa, la dichosa píldora y ¡Más métodos anticonceptivos! Pero que se habrá creído ese mercachifle, Grrr... Pero yo tengo la culpa ¡No, la culpa es del cretino de Aizen! ¡Ese bastardo, ya me las pagara! Y regreso al auto.

Ya en mi habitación cierro las puertas con seguro no quería ser molestada o tomada por sorpresa otra vez, ya segura ingiero la píldora sintiendo un alivio todo había terminado, me acuesto en la cama y los rayos de un tenue sol entraba por el balcón era hermoso ver el ocaso, apreciar el naranja y el violeta fundirse en el horizonte era maravilloso y poco a poco cierro los ojos, el día fue agotador, no sé por cuánto tiempo dormí pero me despertó unos golpes en la puerta y me levanto sobresaltada ya no podía estar tranquila en aquel cuarto desde la noche anterior.

— _¿Quién es?_ — Pregunto con pesadez.

— _Soy Momo señorita._ — Responde detrás de la puerta, y con desgano me acerco para abrir.

— _Sí, momo dime ¿Qué sucede?_

— _Aizen Sama me pidió que la escolte hasta su despacho, quiere hablar con usted señorita_.

Su mensaje me dejo helada no sabía para que me mando a llamar, tampoco que era lo que quería discutir, no estaba preparada para verlo aun y si lo rechazaba estaba segura que el vendría por mi adentrándose en mi recamara, no podía correr el riesgo que el tomara ventaja de eso otra vez y decidí ir a su despacho.

Una vez allí, Momo me dejo en las puertas de aquel gran estudio, estaba asustada las manos me comenzaban a sudar cuando toque las manijas de aquella puerta, pero tome el valor suficiente para adentrarme a la boca del lobo.

El lugar era oscuro y él estaba postrado allí, en su gran asiento sobre su escritorio fabricado de la mejor caoba con sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su fino mentón sentía su mirada fija sobre mí, estaba iluminado solo por la luz de la mampara, junto a el divise una silueta estaba recostado sobre el borde de las amplias ventanas que estaban detrás y a los costados del escritorio; alguien lo acompañaba.

— _Gin al salir puedes prender las luces, ya puedes retirarte._ — Rompe el silencio el imperturbable Aizen.

— _Esta bien, esperare afuera._ — Termina diciendo aquel hombre alto, mi piel se erizo cuando paso por mi costado _— Buenas Noches Señorita Kuchiki._ — Y esboza una inquietante sonrisa pasando de largo, de pronto la luz ilumina todo el cuarto.

— _Hola Rukia, siéntate por favor._ — Señalando la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

— _Estoy bien así, de todas formas no me quedare mucho tiempo._ — Le respondo mirándolo a los ojos esta vez no me intimidaría.

— _Como quieras_. — Responde colocando su cabeza de costado

— _¿Para qué me llamaste?_ — Le pregunto con disgusto.

— _Primero que nada quiero disculparme contigo por lo acontecido anoche, sé que no tengo perdón pero de alguna forma quiero repararlo._ — Se levanta y con paso seguro comienza a acercarse.

— _No te me acerques, estoy cansada de ti será mejor que te mantengas alejado._ — Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa con ese atuendo típico de un hombre de negocios aturdía mis sentidos siempre se encontraba agradable a la vista y lo detengo. — ¡ _En unos cuantos meses seré libre ya no dependeré de ti! y podré largarme de este lugar_.— Respondo, haciendo referencia a mi mayoría de edad, me dispongo a irme de la sala ya no podía escucharlo más, justo cuando estuve a punto por abandonar su despacho algo que suelta me petrifica.

— _Tu hermano fue asesinado, lo que les paso no fue un accidente, Rukia._ — Lo dice con una voz sería una que nunca antes escuche.

Y llama de nuevo mi atención el aún seguía parado donde lo deje con una mano en su bolsillo sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

— _Si quieres saber quién es el culpable y hacer justicia yo te puedo ayudar dudo mucho que lo logres estando sola por más dinero que tengas, puedes encontrarte con las personas equivocadas y terminaran el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso, es un camino peligroso el que quieres recorrer necesitas a alguien en quien confiar... Y yo a pesar de todo, estoy aquí para protegerte._

— _Ja! Protegerme dices!? Si de algo he de cuidarme es de ti... No sé cómo mi hermano me dejo a tu cuidado, como puedes tener la desfachatez de decir algo como eso, después que traicionaste su confianza si yo hablara estarías tras las rejas, ¿lo sabes no?_

— _¿Y qué te detiene hacerlo?_

Abro en par en par mis ojos, no daba cabida a lo que acababa de oír

— _¿Cómo puedes tener el cinismo de preguntarlo?, ¿me estas retando?_

— _Cinismo dices a algo que te estas negando evidenciar según lo que intentas reclamarme es que te haya tomado prematuramente sé que fue un error de mi parte pero ambos sabemos que también lo disfrutaste mi querida Rukia pero eso no es lo que te está impidiendo delatarme lo que te frena es el hecho que el apellido kuchiki esté implicado en los titulares cuando esta noticia salga a la luz la deshonra es lo que te detiene, mi pequeña._

Estaba atrapada ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan frío y calculador?

— _Rukia no me mires de esa forma._ — Aprovecha mi asombro y acorta nuestra distancia, tomándome suavemente del rostro con una mano y con la otra del brazo. — _Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es algo que no es fácil de asimilar como te dije antes, quiero reparar todo lo que te hice y seguir cuidando de ti, como se lo prometí a tu hermano por eso... Quiero que te cases conmigo Rukia._

— _¡Basta!_ — Me estaba perdiendo en su ardid. _— ¡Ya no juegues conmigo!_ — Me suelto de su agarre.

— _Te casaras conmigo, quieras o no._ — Lo dice calmadamente sin alterarse. — _Eso es lo que deseaba tu hermano ¿porque crees que me dejo responsable por tu cuidado? yo pedí tu mano en matrimonio Rukia, el confiaba en mí y acepto, claro seria en un futuro no muy cercano, pero paso su trágica perdida que nos acongoja a todos y se dieron las cosas de una forma precipitada, de lo contrario mi querida, tu hermano te hubiese dejado a recaudo de cualquiera como Ukitake; sabía perfectamente que no había mejor candidato que yo para protegerte._

— _¿Cómo confiar en ti?_ _Después de todo lo que ha pasado._ — Lo miro destrozada.

— _¿Qué camino te queda? solo te pido que te cases conmigo, soy un romántico después de todo además... Siempre te quise Rukia._ — Termina diciendo levantando mi mentón.

Ya no podía más, estaba consternada ante esa petición, por tantos secretos que me ocultaban ¿cómo se podía manejar todo eso? Y solo pude salir despavorida de su estudio solo corrí perdiéndome en el amplio jardín necesitaba aire fresco ya había caído la noche, era oscuro, solo necesitaba estar a solas para procesar esa montaña de revelaciones y vi un atelier, no dude en adentrarme en él.

Una vez dentro me senté en una de las mesas no prendí la luz no quería que me encontrasen me abrase a mí misma con fuerza sentí un frío en mi ser que no era producto del ambiente ¿Porque me pasaban estas cosas? ¿Porque nos separaron, hermano? Clamaba a Dios por alguna respuesta.

— _No te responderán de allí arriba Rukia chan, suelen ser muy mezquinos_. — No sentí cuando entraron por la puerta pero pude reconocer esa voz, al subir la mirada, prendió la luz aquel sujeto.

— ¿ _Que hace aquí?_ — Le pregunte a ese hombre que hace poco estaba con Aizen. _— ¿Gin cierto?_ — Quería confirmar su nombre.

— _Para ti Rukia chan, Soy Ichimaru San._ — Dijo con esa mirada afilada y sonrisa perversa.

— _Será mejor que se retire._ — Le advierto, no me gustaba su presencia, me aterraba pero no se lo haría saber.

— _uhm... Veo que estas a la defensiva me pregunto si..._ — Me escudriña con la mirada _— ¿Quieres escapar? Yo te puedo sacar de aquí si deseas. —_ Ofrece.

Y se acerca sigilosamente cual serpiente que acecha a su indefensa víctima.

— _Ya comprendo porque le gustas tanto, eres muy hermosa Rukia chan, apetecible para cualquier hombre._ — Corrobora observándome minuciosamente.

No me pude mover estaba helada de miedo nunca antes me sentí tan cerca del peligro como ahora, estaba junto a mí y aprovecho mi estado para tomarme de la cintura y quedar cara a cara, respira mi aroma, tira del cuello de la cafarena para ampliar su visión, sentía como si una serpiente se enroscaba en mi cuerpo para estrangularme.

— _Veo que Aizen sama dejo huellas de que estuvo aquí._ — Dice viendo los hematomas en mi piel, a esa distancia pude ver sus ojos turquesa que me hipnotizaban de a poco. — _Él es muy posesivo con sus pertenencias y más aun con su nueva adquisición, en cambio yo soy más flexible_. — Termina sonriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy perturbadora.

Justo cuando él iba por más llaman tras la puerta.

— _¿Quien está allí?_ — Preguntan.

Era Momo, cuanto agradecía su oportuna interrupción, aproveche el momento y salí de aquel trance empujando a Gin con todas mis fuerzas, abro la puerta y tomo a Momo, con prisa nos marchamos ella solo seguía mi paso yo no voltee a verlo, regresamos a la mansión y me encerré en mi cuarto otra vez.

Unas semanas después...

Estaba en el balcón rara vez salía de mi dormitorio y si lo hacía era para caminar por el jardín casi nunca hablaba con Aizen si no era estrictamente necesario en una de esas cortas conversaciones dijo que me daría el tiempo necesario para que le diera una respuesta ante su petición, solo me limite a oírlo y sin responder marche a enclaustrarme en mi habitación no le iba a decir que desde la noche en que revelo todo esa información me atormentaba todos los días pensando ¿en verdad éramos el objetivo de unos ambiciosos asesinos? ¿Por eso mi hermano estaba tan paranoico los últimos meses a tal extremo de mandarme a estudiar a otro continente? Y más aún ¿Entrego mi mano a Aizen? Sí que debió estar desesperado, él sabía que seriamos blanco de unos desalmados y ahora... ¿Qué me esperaba? la verdad es que él tenía razón allá afuera todo era peligroso, no podía confiar en nadie, no podía ni cuidar de mi misma, hasta ahora los únicos que me brindaron su apoyo fueron Aizen y Ukitake san, y lo único que me quedaba era salvaguardar el apellido Kuchiki; lo haría por mi hermano.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del astuto empresario se daba por concluida una turbia conversación.

— _No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Rukia, será mi esposa de ahora en adelante, ya estas advertido; ella solo me pertenece._

— _Veo que Momo ya fue con el chisme._ — Sonríe. — _De acuerdo no se preocupe, solo estaba jugando con ella jamás me atrevería a tomar algo que es suyo pero... ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que aceptara casarse con usted Aizen Sama? —_ Pregunta su mano derecha; Gin Ichimaru.

— _Lo hará ya verás._

La tarde pasa lenta en aquel edificio justo cuando iba a retirarse recibe una llamada

— _Hola Rukia que bueno escucharte, ¿A que debo este placer?_

— _Aizen..._ — Hago una pausa para tomar aire. _—...Acepto tu propuesta, pero bajo mis condiciones_.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción comienza a formarse en la cara de ese astuto hombre.

— _No sabes cuan feliz me haces._

— _Me lo imagino._ — Respondo sarcásticamente. — _Como sea... Primero; quiero que este matrimonio sea solo en apariencias, está de más recalcarte que solo acepto por honrar el apellido que herede, segundo; quiero que encuentres a esos malditos que mataron a mi hermano quiero que sufran, Aizen; y Tercero una vez hecho eso nuestro matrimonio será anulado ya no será necesario que me sigas protegiendo cuando acabes con esos miserables y cada quien podrá seguir con sus vidas sin ninguna atadura; Estas tres condiciones las firmaremos en el acuerdo prenupcial ¿Comprendes?_

— _Como tú quieras._ — Responde al otro lado del teléfono. — _Solo quiero lo mejor para ti Rukia_.

— _Pues está decidido, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad nos casaremos hasta entonces no es necesario dirigirnos la palabra a no ser que sea necesario, quiero que todo esto sea lo más discreto posible suficiente tengo que soportar como para tener a la prensa encima —_ al escucharme decir eso era ineludible; había adquirido carácter de mi hermano. — _Ah! Y una cosa más, no quiero volver a ver a Gin en esta casa._

— _Comprendo, todo será como lo pediste_. — No perdía la sonrisa del rostro, más que un contrato era un triunfo para él.

Y sin más corto la llamada, desde entonces todo cambio me sentía menos recluida en esa lujosa prisión solo veía a Aizen lo necesario y hacia mi estadía allí más llevadera, no salía fuera de la mansión todo lo que quería Aizen se encargaba de que lo obtuviera sin pedírselo, era muy bueno complaciendo aunque no pedía mucho, no era como esas niñas ricas caprichosas, él estaba al tanto de mis necesidades y así como si nada los meses habían pasado volando llegando el día de mi cumpleaños, no quería celebrarlo aun sentía el dolor de la perdida de mi hermano y solo me la pase con Momo y Renji en el jardín eran de los pocos amigos que hice desde que mi vida cambiara, como lo dijo Renji comencé a formar nuevos lazos y todo se veía menos sombrío. Recibí muchos regalos lujosos de personas desconocidas, muchos de ellos aduladores de mi fallecido hermano, que siempre quieren ganarse el favor de la nueva heredera del emporio kuchiki, Aizen me lleno de regalos aunque le dije que no era necesario insistió; joyas, vestidos, libros entre otras cosas que no me entusiasmaban como antes; debía recordar mi educación y agradecí, pero los regalos más significativos llegaron de ultimo el primero fue la visita del bondadoso Ukitake San conversamos amenamente sobre anécdotas de mi hermano que me alegraba saber, cuando estaba por irse me regalo el conejo más tierno y esponjoso del mundo con un lazo violeta en su cuello.

— ¡ _Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia_!— Dice alzando al conejito. _— Tu hermano me dijo que te gustaban, tendrá un buen hogar en este amplio jardín y con tus cuidados será muy feliz, así como quiero que tú lo seas_ — coloca en mis brazos a ese pequeño copo de nieve. — _¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?_

— _¡Chappy!_ — Digo entusiasmada y el solo sonríe.

Pasaba las horas y seguía conversando en el jardín en un pequeño picnic que organizo Momo por mi cumpleaños y recibí mi segundo regalo el mejor pastel que jamás había probado ¡esas manos de Momo si valían oro! Junto con Renji lo devoramos en menos de un minuto, ella solo miraba complacida. Ya entrada la noche y cuando era hora de entrar a la mansión Momo se adelantó para hacer sus deberes quedando a solas con Renji recogiendo todo, se veía algo nervioso justo cuando le iba a preguntar que le sucedía me interrumpió.

— _Señorita kuchiki ¿me puede esperar un momento?_ — Dice sin hacer contacto visual.

— _Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que me dejen de llamar señorita Kuchiki, comprendo que Momo lo dice cuando trabaja pero cuando estamos solos deberían de llamarme por mi nombre ¿Somos amigos no, Renji?_ — Y me mira sorprendido.

— _Si tiene razón... Rukia, ¿Me puedes esperar? Ya regreso_

— _Claro._ — Y él se va sin más, luego de un minuto apareció con una pequeña caja.

— _Esto es para usted._ — Lo dice con una voz casi inaudible. — _Espero que le guste_.

— _Me encanta, Renji._ — Era un llavero de ese popular conejo. — _¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba?_

— _Bueno... Yo, le pregunte a Momo._ — Lo dice apenado girando el rostro a un costado, para que no mire su reacción.

— _Gracias, Renji_. — Le agradecí, esos simples gestos que recibí por parte de mis amigos, me hizo sentir que aún había bondad en el mundo.

Luego de un mes llego el día de la boda no le comente a nadie sobre lo que había acordado con Aizen según mi criterio no era necesario que lo sepan y deje todo en manos de "mi futuro esposo", él había organizado todo desde la íntima ceremonia hasta el acuerdo con los abogados que nos esperaban en el estudio para cerrar el convenio. Mientras tanto me preparaban para la boda, escuchaba muchos cumplidos a mi alrededor sobre lo hermosa que me veía y lo feliz que iba ser, me observaba al espejo no veía allí a una novia refulgente, llena de vida y ansiosa por su boda, el reflejo era de una adolescente marcada por la desgracia aunque me adornaran con oro, con plata, gemas o diamantes; ningún lujo haría brillar mis ojos.

Una vez acabada toda esa parafernalia entre a mi habitación para cambiarme, yo no tuve que encargarme de ningún detalle y eso incluía el vestido de novia, todo estaba preparado esperando por mí, el vestido, el velo, los tacones, las joyas y ¿La lencería? esperaba que eso no lo haya escogido el también, la miraba con cierta resistencia pero debía ponérmelo ese vestido lo requería , debía admitir el buen gusto de Aizen sin embargo no era mi estilo yo era algo más sobria para vestir, el corte estilo sirena y strapless definitivamente no era lo mío era muy revelador para mi gusto, acentuaba mucho mi cuerpo pero me alivio ver ese largo velo debía cubrirme lo suficiente supuse.

De pronto entro Momo justo a tiempo para ayudarme a colocarme el velo; una semana antes de la boda Aizen revelo a todos sus empleados que nos casaríamos y que tanto como a él debían hacerme caso en todo ya que sería la señora de la casa, vi sorpresa en muchos sabía que no se lo esperaban, pero para Renji y Momo aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría lo pude ver en sus ojos confusión y algo de tristeza por parte de ambos, en ese lapso de tiempo hasta la boda no los vi mucho, podría decir que me evitaban, no los forcé a entablar un dialogo sabía que cometí una falta por no contarles pero no debía inmiscuirlos en mis problemas así que lo deje pasar, si eran mis amigos me comprenderían luego se los haría saber todo pasada ya la tormenta.

Mientras me colocaba el velo pude escuchar un sollozo tras de mí, gire y una afligida castaña soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

— _Momo..._ — Trato de acercarme a ella pero me interrumpe dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

— _Es la novia más bonita que he visto, por favor haga muy feliz a Aizen Sama._ — Dice con una voz quebrada y sale corriendo de mi habitación, quede perpleja sin poder entender el porqué de su reacción.

Una vez lista me acerco al despacho donde nos esperaban los abogados y allí estaban ellos junto a quien sería mi esposo legalmente en unas cuantas horas, se veía especialmente atractivo con ese smoking negro a medida aquel hombre nunca dejaría de verse bien cual fuere la ocasión y en esta por supuesto puso más empeño de lo normal. Al verme entrar se acercó de inmediato a mí y me beso en la mejilla.

— _Estas radiante Rukia, no pensé que te podías verte más hermosa de lo que ya eras—_ Me elogia muy de cerca, poniéndome nerviosa. — _Como tampoco que entrarías ya lista, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda._

— _Pff... ¡Como si creyeras en eso! Además sabes perfectamente que este es un matrimonio por apariencias no debes de preocuparte por tontas supersticiones._

Ambos nos acercamos al escritorio nos explican las imposiciones de ambas partes, sorprendentemente la que más demandaba era yo, lo único que pedía Aizen era que cumpliera como esposa ante la sociedad y así sin más firmo los papeles de mi sentencia.

Salimos juntos de la mansión al jardín perfectamente decorado para la ceremonia un camino de rosas nos guiaban al altar donde nos esperaba el padre habían pocas personas allí en su mayoría desconocidos; solo esperaba encontrar a una persona en especial pero no encontraba esa cabellera blanca entre la gente y me sentí más sola aun, me aferre fuerte del brazo de Aizen este lo sintió y entrelazo nuestras manos hasta llegar junto al Padre.

Mientras el Sacerdote hablaba mi mente estaba en blanco no podía pensar en nada no creía que esto estaba pasando, detrás de ese largo velo solo se hallaba arrepentimiento y justo cuando me iba a retractar el Padre hace esa inquisidora pregunta.

— _¿Rukia kuchiki acepta como esposo a Aizen Sosuke ?_

Me quede muda mil cosas pasaban por mi mente no sé cuánto tiempo quede así, hasta que tras el tul vi a mi hermano sentado en primera fila el me observaba sin ningún gesto mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento sabía que no era real, mi subconsciente me jugaba una mala pasada y allí lo supe debía hacerlo por él, haría justicia en su nombre y por el apellido.

— _Acepto._

— _Puede besar a la novia._ — Dijo el Padre, Aizen se acercó y me retiro el velo me abrazo nos vimos cara a cara, el beso fue delicado como no lo fue esa noche que fue poseído por la lujuria, yo solo cerré los ojos fuertemente no quería revivir aquellos momentos ya estaba sonrojada cuando aquel contacto termino y todos aplaudieron.

Luego de la ceremonia fuimos a la recepción nos sentamos en la mesa principal mientras los invitados nos felicitaban todo pasaba muy lentamente y yo ya quería que todo aquello acabase no soportaba más toda esa farsa, de pronto se acercó Gin a saludarnos vi que se llevó a un costado a "mi esposo" no pude escuchar lo que conversaron pero vi que le dio algo una especie de envoltorio muy pequeño él sonrió y se retiró.

— _Recuerdo haberte dicho que ya no lo quería ver en esta casa._ — Le increpe

— _No te preocupes estás conmigo, ya nada te hará daño._ — Contesto tomando mi mejilla, yo tan solo pude desviar la mirada como respuesta.

Ya para el brindis todos colocaron la vista sobre nosotros justo cuando iba a tomar mi copa Aizen me alcanza otra diciendo que esa tenía un mejor Champagne cruzamos los brazos y bebimos el no dejaba de verme atento con sus ojos clavados en mis labios, acabamos hasta la última gota de aquel licor el tiempo pasaba y todo se hacía más aburrido personas falsas, murmullos en las mesas, ojos ponzoñosos y caras que reflejaban hipocresía, todo me hastiaba comencé a sentir algo de mareo, le hice saber a Aizen sobre mi malestar y nos retiramos del lugar.

Nos dirigimos a la limosina, vi a Renji en la puerta del auto esperando, antes de entrar lo mire de reojo y él ni me vio estaba tieso como un soldado, lo que causo una presión en mi pecho me hubiese gustado que mis amigos me acompañasen en estos momentos, no que me ignoraran por completo, pasaban los minutos y un calor me consumía, me sentía extraña, los mareos continuaban, me movía incomoda en aquel asiento de cuero y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás para que el aire me aliviara un poco ya que comenzaba a sudar, estaba ansiosa sin ninguna explicación o motivo, pude sentir como la mirada de Aizen seguía el recorrido de una gota de sudor que iba desde mi cuello hasta perderse en el escote del vestido.

— _¿Que estás viendo?_ — Le inquirí molesta.

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia?_ — Me pregunto sugerente, sentándose a mi costado _— ¿Sientes calor? —_ Y coloca el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla toma mi cintura y me mira a los ojos buscando respuesta yo solo me quede inmóvil con el corazón acelerado. _— Déjame aplacarlo_.

Me beso impetuosamente atrayéndome hacia él, solté un traicionero suspiro audible para todos incluyendo a Renji ya que atrajo su atención y nos miró por el retrovisor por encima de sus lentes de sol pude ver sorpresa en su mirada no dejaba de vernos estaba abochornada por verme en ese estado Aizen lo noto y cerro la ventana que comunicaba la parte trasera con la del conductor, el seguía estimulándome con su lengua dentro de mi boca, me parecía inaudito que con un solo beso yo ya estaba lista y dispuesta para él, algo ocurría yo no era así, tanta era mi euforia que no tenía voluntad propia dejaba que me tocara a plenitud cuando llego a mi cuello otro gemido salió de mi garganta lamia toda su longitud con su larga lengua, si no fuese porque llegamos al destino me hubiese tomado allí mismo a oídos de Renji.

Estaba completamente roja y con la respiración entrecortada Aizen me ayudo a salir de la limosina me aferre a el ya que aún sentía mareos me dijo que descansaríamos en la suite de su hotel para no levantar sospechas yo accedí no me sentía bien, una vez que entramos al ascensor me acorralo en la esquina de aquella cabina lo veía borroso pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba con rapidez a su contacto me rodeo con sus brazos e inhaló mi perfume una descarada mano bajo por mi espalda a mis glúteos me sobresalte por ese atrevimiento y lo aleje lo más fuerte que pude estaba tan mareada que me desplome, sentí que me levanto en brazos para entrar a la suite y caímos en esa escena tan cliché de recién casados.

Me dejo en la cama y retiro los tacones, cerré los ojos todo me daba vueltas no se cuánto tiempo paso pero los abrí al sentir que me quitaban el vestido.

— _¿Qué diablos haces?—_ Pregunte.

— _Solo trato que se te baje la temperatura tienes mucha ropa puesta._ — Respondió, jalando el vestido cayendo al suelo. — _Te ves muy sexy en lencería, Rukia._ — Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona se alejó un poco para ver el panorama.

Una novia expuesta yacía sobre el lecho matrimonial con la respiración acelerada, febril y presta para la acción lo cual causaba un gran dilema para la joven. Algo andaba mal en ella.

— _No me siento bien llama al doctor por favor._ — Pedí.

— _No te preocupes lo que experimentas solo es una reacción al afrodisiaco que tomaste_. — Reveló.

Lo mire confundida, Yo no había tomado nada excepto... ¡El Champagne!

— _¡Bastardo me drogaste!—_ Lo acuse.

— _Cuida esa boca Rukia recuerda que ahora eres mi esposa y me debes respeto._ — Eso me sonó a amenaza. — _Ahora empecemos a bajarte la fiebre ¿Te parece?—_ Ofreció, se dirigió a la mesa de la habitación y comenzó a liberarse de sus prendas en el trayecto.

Cuando regreso vi toda su anatomía. Ese hombre era espectacular tan solo llevaba puesto sus bóxers, se dirigió al velador trayendo la frapera consigo la dejo allí con el hielo y champagne. En cuanto a mí, estaba presa de mis hormonas e indefensa ante cualquier movimiento que él se atreviese a dar en mi contra, sentía como mi intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse con prontitud, los estragos de aquel afrodisiaco se hacían notar más, estaba inquieta mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un alivio pero yo luchaba para controlarlo. Mi mirada estaba fija en él y en su cuerpo, me hizo tragar duro al ver que él también estaba ansioso había un notorio relieve en la única prenda que tenía puesta, era visible lo ajustado que se encontraba su miembro parecía un garrote allí dentro.

Como un lobo que asedia a su presa se abalanzo sobre mí, ataco mi cuello succionando cada parte que besaba eso me encendía luchaba conmigo misma para no dejarme llevar por mis primitivas necesidades, rechinaba mis dientes para no dejar que saliera otro gemido.

— _Aizen lo prometiste... Recuerda el contrato._ — Le advertí para que ya no continuase con ello.

— _No lo estoy incumpliendo, todo lo contrario, le doy a mi esposa lo que requiere, te tratare bien Rukia solo déjate, ya no luches._

— _Eres un embustero_. — Dije a penas.

— _Deberías leer entre líneas, cumplir como esposa ante la sociedad requiere ciertos sacrificios ya que ese concepto es muy amplio, Mi querida esposa_. — Me mira con superioridad. — _Bueno basta de charlas y continuemos._

Acaricia toda mi piel descubierta bajando tortuosamente hasta mis pechos trato de cubrirlos pero mete sus diestras manos por mi espalda y me despoja de aquel fino encaje.

— _Esto se va no lo necesitaremos._ — Baja lentamente su rostro, sentía su respiración sobre mi piel, llegando hasta esa delicada red de seda que ocultaba mi intimidad y lo arranca con los dientes. — _Esto también se va, conservaremos las ligas y las medias te quedan demasiado bien acentúa más tus tersas piernas._

Se hace a un costado admirando su hazaña y toma un cubo de hielo de la frapera.

— _Veamos... aun sigues con calentura, Es hora de tomar otras medidas_. — Sugiere.

Delinea mis labios con el hielo y me besa con furia de a pocos va bajando aquel cubo por mi garganta, continua y se desvía a mi pecho haciendo que se endurezcan mis pezones hace círculos en ellos quitándome el aliento pero él me toma del mentón para que abra mi boca y así reciba su libidinosa lengua, continua su tormentoso recorrido con aquel gélido instrumento de placer, deteniendo su descenso al final del camino.

— _Me pregunto si con esto... ¿Podremos romper el hielo?_ — Bromea, clavando su mirada en mi ardiente entrada, abre mis piernas para un mayor acceso, de pronto desliza ese glacial martirio a mis delicados y calientes labios, pegue un brinco ante tal cambio de temperatura.

— _Uhmmmmm..._ — Gemí.

Revolvía todo lo que podía, se ensañaba en aquel sensible punto, lo metía un poco en mi interior apenas y luego lo sacaba de prisa repitiendo la secuencia. Sentía como me derretía junto con el hielo, notaba el discurrir de las gotas por mi hendidura.

— _! Vaya! Lo derretiste todo Rukia, tu si sabes cómo encenderme._ —Exclama.

Ataca mi sexo sin contemplaciones estaba ávido de mí, su boca se perdía en mi intimidad solo podía ver su sedosa cabellera castaña moverse, para su mayor deleite levanto mi cadera, en esa posición pude verlo mejor estaba totalmente concentrado en darme un gozo profundo, sus ojos cerrados y su respingada nariz descansaban sobre mi pubis mientras bebía todos mis jugos haciendo guturales sonidos, aquello era tan indecoroso que me hacía llorar de culpabilidad porque lo estaba disfrutando a mas no poder.

— _Sabes tan bien, pequeña mía —_ Dice mirándome de reojo.

— _No... No soy tuya._ — Recalque, con voz agitada.

— _Eso lo veremos._ — Responde desafiante.

Vi cómo se despojaba de esa prisión que ajustaba su miembro, se impuso sobre mí, forzándome a mirar su vigorosa hombría, tomo mi mano he hizo que lo tocara, mi brazo temblaba nunca antes había hecho algo tan desvergonzado pero aquella droga nublaba mi raciocinio mi mano se veía tan pequeña sobre esa erguida palanca

— _¿Te gusta?—_ Pregunta con una voz sensual — _Ahora sube y baja lentamente._ — Ordena.

No me negué estaba muy intimidada ante su dictamen pero a la vez extasiada por aquel narcótico, pasaban los segundos y mientras lo estimulaba pude apreciar que salía un líquido viscoso de la punta y se endurecía más su sexo, el paro aquella caricia que le otorgaba, tomo mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y restregaba aquel falo sobre mi vientre, succionando mis pechos como si no hubiese un mañana.

— _Dime Rukia ¿Lo quieres?_ — Consulta, frotando con más fuerza, haciendo alusión a su miembro.

No pude decir nada. Solo vi cómo se resbalaba sobre mi abdomen estaba muy lubricado el solo quería que suplicara para que me tomara, nunca caería tan bajo pero mi cuerpo me jugaba una mala pasado todo en el gritaba que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Las señales eran evidentes.

— _Lo tomare como un sí, el que calla otorga, mi bella esposa_. — Suelta mis manos y baja hasta mi cadera y de una estocada se introduce en mi fue fuerte, violento y rápido así lo quería. Aquel afrodisíaco me había desinhibido.

Ella estaba jadeante gemía sin tapujos recibía gustosa aquel pedazo de carne viva y palpitante, se besaban apasionadamente ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro, querían más de lo que podían ofrecer así que la levanto y la hizo sentarse encima de él enroscando sus piernas a su cintura y comenzó a penetrarla con más ímpetu, ella solo pudo sujetarse más a su espalda, arañándolo con fuerza en cada embiste, ambos comenzaban a sudar como resultado de aquella frenética actividad, pudo sentir como incrementaba la lubricación allí abajo y mojaba a su "esposo" moría de vergüenza, su cuerpo le pedía más de lo que podía soportar. Así era la lujuria.

Ambos ya no podían más con tanto placer y se entregaron rendidos ante el inminente orgasmo, estuvieron abrazados así un momento hasta que la pequeña morena se desplomo sobre el castaño este la acomodo lentamente sobre la cama rompiendo su unión y vio con total descaro como de la dilatada vulva de su esposa emanaba la semilla que él había dejado dentro suyo, sonriendo complacido.

— _Desde ahora eres mía, Rukia. Toda tú me perteneces._ — Sentencia.

— _¡Podrás tener mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi alma! Aizen_. — Respondo extenuada.

—Hmmm!... Puedo vivir con ello.

Comprendió así que desde ese instante su vida en adelante sería una continua batalla en la cual daría pelea, tomando venganza con lo que más aprecia de ella. Su cuerpo.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Historias originales**

 _Siento mucho la demora pero debía darme un tiempo y recobrar fuerzas ante ese desleal "final" de Bleach._

 _Muchas se preguntan dónde quedo nuestro querido Ichigo pues déjeme decirles que lo bueno se hace esperar, mientras tanto dejemos gozar a Rukia ;)_

 _Relájense y disfruten del paisaje mis queridos lectores (r7v7)r_

 _Agradezco todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores no saben cuan feliz me hacen! :*_

 _Si tienen dudas, inquietudes o lo que sea les responderé a cada uno en la sección de comentarios sean libres de explayarse!_

 _Sigan así ya saben escritora feliz, lectores felices \ n.n / y recuerden..._

 _Cada comentario nos hace mejores fanfickers._

 _La actualización es directamente proporcional a la sumatoria de comentarios, favoritos y seguidores._

 _Psd: Si la vida te da limones, has lemon...nada._

 **Lady's Lemon**

*•~ _Evocando tus deseos más profundos_ ~•*


End file.
